The present invention relates to light fixtures and in particular to light fixture mounting posts.
Known light fixture mounting posts comprise a hollow threaded tube which is screwed into a base unit and a light fixture is screwed onto, with wiring running through the tube into the light fixture. A single post length is often not suitable for a specific installation, or the tube requires a nut to tighten to fix the position of the light fixture on the tube, and such nuts are often very difficult to tighten, resulting in a loose fixture.